1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ink cartridge having an ink pack that stores ink and a case holding the ink pack, and to a printer.
2. Related Art
Ink cartridges that hold ink used for printing, for example, commonly have a flexible ink pack housed inside a box-like case. JP-A-2008-200971 describes this type of ink cartridge.
High-speed printers such as inkjet line printers consume a large amount of ink and therefore use large ink cartridges accommodating high capacity ink packs. However, large ink cartridges are more difficult to handle and use than small, low capacity ink cartridges. Difficult handling increases the likelihood of the ink cartridge being accidentally dropped, and the force of impact upon contact when dropped is great when the ink cartridge is large. As a result, the ink cartridge case may be damaged and ink may leak from the ink pack.